nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Ketten von Urzustand
Ketten von Urzustand(Chains of Chaos in German) is the fifteenth Map in the Second Great War Arc, and the fifth map in the Fall of Shadows series. It ultimately sees the fall of Red Shadow, as well as the unleashing off something that shouldn't have been.... Story The Six appear on Earth, but falling. Danny then teleported himself and Red Shadow into a cliff with Red Shadow taking most of the force. Shadow then made a Bone Drake that caught them. Meanwhile the others somehow landed, mostly unharmed on the Bone Drake, Danny gave them the control of it, while a purple beam came down on Red Shadow. Red Shadow blocked it with a shield, with the purple energy radiating off the sides. Lily took control of the Drake when a giant red portal appeared, and a massive flying worm-like entity came out and threw a magical bolt. Shadow, Kevin, and Amy all threw up a combined shield that b''arely'' held it back. They responded with Flame and Lightning and Acid, none doing much damage to the massive entity. The Bone Drake then used its breath weapon, bathing the worm in a blue flame. The blue fire burned its skin before going out suddenly. Danny shot a Frost Bolt at Red Shadow, which he blocked with ease. Red Shadow then formed a red energy whip and lashed out at Danny. Danny dodged and forms his own, gray whip, as well as a shield. he then lashed out at Red Shadow's whip and destroyed it. Red Shadow then summoned a gust of wind and knocked Danny off balance, he then summoned another whip and lashed Danny, who recoiled from the pain. The Worm then shot three Lightning Bolts, the four put up a shield, but they were so powerful that they are knocked off the Drake, once again free falling. Shadow summoned Giant Flying Squirrels for them to ride, the Flying Squirrels then started to fly around, slowing their fail significantly. They then shot Lightning Bolts back, the Worm then was impaled by a massive purple spear. Danny screamed something in an incomprehensible language and a extremely bright light formed, blinding everyone, excluding himself. The Light got brighter and brighter until it got to its brightest and then disappeared, then they saw that the worm entity was in actuality a mass of writhing flesh and tentacles, with many eyes on them. Danny then angrily turned around and began burning Red Shadow with a black, shadowy fire. Red Shadow's body seemed to wither away as the fire burned him. he then asked, how could Danny resort to such dark ends, Danny responded that they had no time, as he had summoned forces he could not comprehend. Danny then joined then the battle against the formly worm entity, he explained that he was Azathoth, The First Being, an Outer God. Danny then took to battle with it, He summoned a Purple Spear that impaled it, Azathoth brushed it off like it nothing and telekinetically threw Danny into the Mountains below, opening an ancient cave system below. Danny hit the ground with a resounding THUD!. Amy then shot a Magic Missle, hitting Azathoth, but not doing much damage. Azathoth then incinerated their mounts, once again they were free falling, to their dismay and annoyance. Lily then summoned a platform, which they landed somewhat badly, they heard several audible cracks. Lily, Amy, Kevin, and Shadow get up, somewhat injured. They then begin to charge up a shot as Danny teleports on top of Azathoth and slams him 10 feet down. Danny then shoots out yellow fire, it great wounds Azathoth. He knocks Danny off, but he makes a floating platform, before another purple spike is impaled into him. Azathoth then uses purple fire and Danny begins to burn purple. the other four finish charging their shot and fire it. It slams into Azathoth, as he screeches and then dies, he begins to falling to the ground. Danny and the others land on the platform, and breathe a sigh of relief as he crashes, creating a pink explosion, sending crystalline shards everywhere. They leave and go to New York, hopeful that the world is safe.... Ending Cutscene Meanwhile somewhere in New York a black portal opens, and out comes a twisted version of a familiar foe, it looks around at all the buildings, and more importantly, people as he reaches towards someone with a tendril..... Weapon Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Ancient Sword(Danny) * Winter's Howl Mk II(Lily) * Stasis Trap(Amy) * Jet Gun MKII(Kevin) * 218-115 Sword(Shadow) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Quests * Main Quest: Defeat and kill Red Shadow Trivia * Icestormshadow suffered another writer's block here, he also managed to get ideas for the next two series from this final map * This is also the first 'light' ending in Icestormshadow's works Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Fall of Shadows Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Mystic War Category:Icestormshadow